The Coming of the Dawn
by jekyllhj7
Summary: Kurt's thoughts as he prepares to return to McKinley.


**The Coming of the Dawn**

**A/N – This is kind of in the same vein of my **_**Dave's Soundtrack**_** thing, but since this is Kurt, I decided to make it a separate story. The song is from "Frankenstein The Musical". No not the comedy Young Frankenstein, this was a serious show that was very close to the original novel. Beautiful song.**

Kurt stood in front of his closet trying to decide on an outfit. It had been months since he had gotten the chance to put together an ensemble for school. Now he was finally free of that horrible uniform.

As he went through his clothes, his mind wandered a bit. He hadn't really had the chance to talk to Mercedes and the other gleeks since making his decision to return to McKinley. Would they accept him back? He had, after all, bailed on them. And now he was returning, seemingly just to be able to go to Nationals?

He picked out a blue sweater that would go with the black skinny jeans he had on his bed. The sweater would also compliment his eyes perfectly. Now onto the accessories.

Karofksy had definitely been the catalyst that had sent him to Dalton, but he hadn't been the sole reason. Kurt had run because he wanted to be the star. He was being ignored in New Directions and the Warblers had seemed to accepting. _The grass is always greener, isn't it_ he huffed. He had been ignored even more at Dalton – forced to conform. He had run away to find the spotlight and only found more shadows. And now he was doing the same thing. Dalton wasn't going to Nationals so he was running to the group that was? What had he said to Blaine? He wanted to win. Was that what it was all about? Win at all costs. It didn't matter how much it cost – he had forced his father and Carole to cancel their honeymoon, it didn't matter who got hurt – he blew off his friends who had supported him through so much. All just to win?

He found a silk scarf in his drawer that would nicely set off the blue and the black. As he ran the soft material through his fingers he wondered how he would be received back at McKinley. While a part of him longed for the welcome of the prodigal son, he knew that wasn't realistic. He had had dreams where he announced his return and the glee club rejoiced.

But for the past few months he had only thought about himself. Everything had revolved around what Kurt had wanted. He had thrown away all that he had, for the promise of something he might not ever get. Was it worth it? Dreams always had a price. But maybe the dreams he had been chasing were beyond his means.

He finished getting dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Standing at the sink, he looked out the window. The sun seemed to be trying to break through the gray morning. He hoped this would be the beginning of a new day for him as well.

**A/N – I'm really not sure about this one. I can't channel Kurt like I can Dave. It's not all happy because in my mind, something is ummm "off" with Kurt. He's changed and not in a good way. Comments are definitely welcomed. **

**Lyrics**

**I have searched across the years  
>for a glimpse beyond the tears.<br>Not caring once for those I left behind.**

**Having strayed so far from home  
>I deserve to stand alone<br>While I chase the secrets of the night  
>I never saw the beauty in the light!<strong>

**The sun that never rose  
>the dawn that never came!<br>My morning has deserted me  
>with no one left but me to blame!<strong>

**None are blind as those who will not see  
>And now the light is here<br>and everything is clear,  
>but now I fear the coming of the dawn<br>has come too late for me.**

**In the theatre of my mind,  
>though the shadows intertwine<br>it seemed my every step was strong and true  
>and I acted just for me<br>on my stage of fantasy  
>for no one fears the morning's gentle beams<br>except the fool who lives inside his dreams!**

**The sun that never rose  
>the dawn that never came<br>my morning has deserted me  
>to bear the darkness of my shame<br>reaching for tomorrow  
>I have lost today.<br>And now that all that's gray  
>is fading into day<br>I only pray the coming of the dawn  
>has come to light the way!<strong>

**Is this the great discovery  
>for which I've waited?<br>Is this how a man is truly created?**

**A sun that never rose  
>the dawn that never came<br>Why do the things we have seem precious  
>only once they've slipped away?<br>Dreams of glory have their price to pay  
>But far beyond the night<br>Lie promises of light  
>and maybe with the coming of the dawn<br>there comes another day!**

**Maybe with the coming of the dawn  
>there comes another day!<strong>


End file.
